1. Technical Field
This invention relates to flotation devices and, more particularly, to a flotation safety device for vehicles.
2. Prior Art
It is unfortunate to hear of a person or persons loosing their life because they were trapped in a sinking vehicle that has become submerged in a body of water. When a vehicle is submerged under water the external pressure exerted on the doors by the water greatly exceeds the pressure inside the vehicle, such that the occupants are unable to open the vehicle's doors and thus escape. In theory, a person can wait until the interior of the vehicle has filled with water, at which point the internal and external pressures become equal, and then attempt to open the door. However, the stress and panic associated with being trapped in a submerged car often causes a person to forget about this fact, and in their state of panic they end up drowning regardless.
Even in the very fortunate event that an individual manages to wait in the vehicle and subsequently escape once the interior and exterior pressures are equalized, the vehicle is still lost. As is well known, vehicles are not inexpensive and thus a person may find that they are unable to replace their lost or water logged automobile. It has been discovered that when flood water levels are at about one foot or greater above ground level, the average vehicle, such as a car or a pickup truck, in a flexible waterproof container will float, thus it is possible to maintain the vehicle above the water level.
Accordingly, a need remains for a flotation safety device for vehicles in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a flotation device that is easy to operate, is automatic in function, and provides peace of mind to concerned motorists. Instead of being trapped within a suddenly sinking automobile, the flotation device causes the car to float due to the buoyancy provided by the air bags. This stabilizes the vehicle, allowing any occupants to safely escape therefrom. The system thus prevents unnecessary loss of live and vehicular damage from occurring. In addition, the flotation device is hidden from a person's direct line of sight and is adaptable to a variety of different vehicles.